Keep coming back
by tree-hill-chic
Summary: After Lucas cheating on Brooke again with Peyton.Brooke finds comfort in the cocky annulled younger Scott then she starts falling for him. will Nate feel the same way? will there be a b/n? or will Brooke go back to Lucas? will there be a p/l? b/n b/l p/l


Keep Coming Back

Ok well this is my first ever story so it's probably not going to be very good but I'll try. So here are some things you need to know…… Lucas and Peyton have cheated on Brooke two times. Brooke has forgiven them both and is trying to have a good relationship with Lucas. But finds them together again. Naley are annulled and Haley is now going out with Chris Keller. They are still on tour. Nathan is single. There was no brathan sex tape and Lucas doesn't have his heart disease I think that's all you need to know plzz review!!

Brooke opened the door of Peyton's house furious and sad she couldn't believe they could do this to her again. How could they? She thought. She kept walking until she was finally at Peyton's door she took one deep breath and blinked her eyes to fight back the tears that threatened to fall and opened the door to find exactly what she saw on her webcam just ten minutes ago. Lucas in bed with Peyton.

"You bludy bastards!" she screamed Peyton and Lucas stopped in their tracks. Lucas and Peyton's heads turned slowly around to look at the person they just betrayed.

"Brooke, im so sorry" Peyton said as she slowly got herself up from under Lucas.

"Seriously again, how could you I was just starting to trust both of you again and you blew it!!!" Screeched Brooke. Peyton's eyes suddenly filled with tears and she looked away from Brooke and just stood still.

"Well what have you got to say Lucas, you haven't said much" Brooke now adjusting her attention to Lucas who was staring at the floor. Lucas dragged his eyes away from the floor to look Brooke in the eyes. As soon as he looked in her eyes he regretted it. He saw an angry, betrayed, sad, heartbroken Brooke. It broke his heart to see Brooke like that. So he fixed his eyes on the floor again.

"Brooke, it just happened im so sorry im not sure what I was thinking"

"I'll tell you what you were thinking, you weren't thinking at all! Just like last time you find yourself with Peyton doing something you shouldn't! Now if you excuse me I'll leave you two alone so you can finish what you started. Brooke turned to leave but she turned her head around to say one last thing.

"I know you both wanted to be famous but im not sure if live porn on Peyton's webcam is gonna go too far" she smirked and started walking to the front door. Lucas quickly put his shorts on and ran after Brooke. Brooke was just out of the front door when she felt a large hand firmly planted over her waist.

"Lucas let go, god damn it!" Brooke yelled

"Not until we talk" replied Lucas

"Why should we, im sick of talking to you" Brooke quickly got out of Lucas hands and ran to her car.

"Please just talk"

"Fine I'll talk" Brooke wiped a tear that fell from her eye away. How could you do this to me again Lucas?" Brooke shouted. Replaying her boyfriend Lucas in bed with Peyton in her head. Brooke and Lucas had been going out for over a month now and she finally thought after Lucas cheating on her twice with her now ex best friend Peyton he was finally letting her in fully. Yet again Lucas and Peyton had managed to go behind her back again and break her heart for the THIRD time!

"Brooke I'm sorry it just happened, it didn't mean anything I swear. Please, please, please forgive me!" Lucas pleaded

"That's what you said last time and the time before that! I'm sick of you Lucas, just leave me alone, and go back to Peyton because we're over for good. This time im not coming back so do what ever you want with Peyton cause I don't care about both of you anymore. Brooke got into her car and pushed down the gas leaving a shocked, wordless Lucas behind.

Brooke was now crying so much she couldn't see the road. She was trying to clear her mind but all she could think about was what had just happened. She couldn't take it anymore she just let the day's events go through her mind as she was driving…….

_Brooke just got home from shopping {it was Saturday} and went on the computer to talk to Peyton on msn like she did every Saturday. When she logged in Peyton was already on, she clicked on Peyton's name to send her an instant message. Like always Peyton's webcam was on. Brooke smiled to herself she swore she swore Peyton never turned her webcam off. Brooke decided to put Peyton's webcam to see if she was doing one of her freaky drawings. When the webcam finally loaded Brooke was caught by surprise at what she saw. Peyton was in bed having sex with a blonde boy." Ha great score Peyton surprised I haven't done him yet" thought Brooke. She was about to turn off the webcam to give Peyton some privacy when she heard Peyton say something. "Ohhhhh Lucas, more don't stop" she moaned. _

"_W w what!" Brooke stammered it must have been a mistake. They wouldn't dare do that to her. Would they? No they wouldn't there's lots of blonde boys her age that are called Lucas. Yeah that's it he's probably on holidays and Peyton and "Lucas" hooked up Brooke thought. But just to make sure Brooke zoomed in the webcam and looked at the boy more closely._

"_OMG the bitches!" Brooke screamed, how could they do it to me again, hurt the person they both claim to love?" Brooke rambled to herself. Before she could think she grabbed her car keys and found herself driving too fast to Peyton's house._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The time Brooke finished going over the day she was parked in her driveway. She opened her door and went to the kitchen. She got her normal medicine for this type of thing, cookie dough. She climbed in her bed fully dressed and cried herself asleep.

* * *

Lucas felt terrible he couldn't believe what happened today. _How could you be so stupid man?_ Lucas asked himself. He couldn't stop thinking about what he saw in Brookes eyes, she looked so crushed, like a baby looks at you when you've just taken there favorite toy away and refuse to give it back. Lucas didn't want anything to happen between him and Peyton. Today he just came over to hang out with her since Brooke was shopping and Nathan wasn't answering his phone they were playing "Guess the song" Lucas got bored so he picked Peyton up and put her over his shoulder "Lucas stop put me down now!" giggled Peyton

"Whatever you want then" When Lucas dropped Peyton on the bed Peyton didn't let go of Lucas so he came down with her, to be more precise right on top of her. They both started to crack up laughing when they finally started to stop laughing. Lucas finally for the first time saw how close they were to each other.

'Oh um…… I'll get of now" Lucas said awkwardly. But before he could get of her, Peyton crushed her lips to Lucas's. Lucas new it was wrong but he couldn't resist. Lucas was now begging Peyton for entrance and Peyton didn't refuse. Before he knew it they had there clothes off and well you know the rest. After Brooke left him at Peyton's driveway he went back inside Peyton's house to get the rest of his clothes Peyton was gone. On the bed there was a note it said Dear Lucas im so sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you today. None of this would have happened if I didn't kiss you. I have to get away from here for a while so I've decided to go to New York. Im sorry that I 'm leaving you to face Brooke alone but I'll be back soon. P. Sawyer

Lucas tried calling Brooke one more time before he went to bed. He wasn't surprised that she didn't answer. He sighed he was such a stupid ass why didn't he stop while he could've.

"I've got to talk to Brooke" Lucas said" got to talk to her"

* * *

Peyton looked at her clock for the fifth time that minute she hated herself for what she did today she'll never ever forgive herself as long as she lived and if she knew Brooke {and trust me she did} neither will Brooke. It took Brooke so long for her to finally trust them again after the second time and the third isn't an exception. She sighed she loved Brooke so much but she can't hide her feelings for Lucas forever. She was so confused she in love with Jake so much yet she can really connect with Lucas and she knew he wouldn't leave her but he was Brookes, he always has been, she had the chance to have him but she turned him down. She broke one of the most important rules in the BFF rulebook: don't cheat or fall in love with your bff's bf. She sighed and put her earphones in her ear as she thought about what she was going to do here, in humongous New York City.

So, I hoped you liked the first chapter of my first ever story!!! Ok so next chapter Brooke finds comfort in Nathan, Lucas tries to talk to Brooke. Please review and give me some ideas!!!! Xoxoxox tree-hill-chic!!!!


End file.
